You Saved Me
by Packersfan12
Summary: Because Soul Eater let me down in the SoulxMaka romance section... One-shot Lemon time!


It was his fault.

Maka was hurt, and it was his fault.

He'd been completely useless without her. If Justin hadn't shown up he didn't know if they would have lived. Maka couldn't move, and therefore he couldn't fight. He failed her as a weapon.

Maka was hurt, and it was Soul's fault.

He laid on the couch in Maka and his' flat, staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. The TV was on, but he wasn't watching it, he just wanted the background noise to make him feel less alone.

What kind of weapon was he that he couldn't even protect his own Meister? Look at Justin, he was a Death Scythe and he didn't need a Meister to fight. Soul shouldn't have to rely on others to save Maka, much less himself should she get hurt.

He clenched his fists. He was weak. Pathetic. He didn't deserve Maka as his Meister. She was strong, brave. She went into a fight even when she knew the odds were stacked against her. Soul had always admired her determination, her fire and passion to better herself. She even did all she could do to better Soul and take him one step closer to being a Death Scythe.

There had been a time in Soul's life when he didn't think he'd make it. The darkness had engulfed him and threatened to swallow him whole. He'd spent many sleepless nights contemplating his death. He had no friends and family who would grieve for him. He was alone in the world. No purpose. His darkness would spread evil thoughts, whispering dark words to him.

"Do it, Soul, you know you want to."

"End the pain."

"You can make it stop."

"Just one cut could make it all end."

He was alone and the pain hurt. He just wanted to make it go away.

And then he'd met Maka, and she was so _bright_. He'd played the piano for her, a sad dark song that held all of his emotions.

"This is the kind of person I am." He'd said.

She had smiled, "That was really sad, but it was beautiful."

Soul had been surprised, "Beautiful?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, her pigtails bouncing, "We should be friends." she held out her hand, "What do you say?"

Soul stared at it. Friends? He'd never had a friend before. His darkness swirled unhappily inside of him. He smiled for the first time in a long time, a very long time.

He took her hand, and Maka's light ate away the darkness. And somewhere along the lines, he'd fallen in love with her.

He'd known the moment it happened. It was when she'd saved Crona. Her light had destroyed Crona's darkness just as it had Soul's. He'd watched Maka fall against Crona, embracing him and his issues, in awe. He'd been so proud of his Meister, his friend. She'd been able to beat the black blood and helped Soul to do so, too.

She was amazing.

But now there he lay on the couch, while Maka was in the school infirmary. He turned his head to the right to watch TV, but only got distracted by his guilt.

He clenched his fists again, he would make this up to Maka. He swore it.

The next day, he was happy to find Maka up and walking around. She was standing by the doors when he walked in, "Good morning, Soul."

"Oh, hey Maka," He said nonchalantly, "good to see you back on your feet."

"Yeah, feels good to move again." She smiled, "How was surviving without me last night?"

He grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Barely made it out with my life."

"I figured." She shrugged.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, both of them starting to Professor Stein's classroom.

"I'm fine. I don't really feel any different than before." Maka said, "I actually feel better. It was weird not being able to move."

"I'll make you a deal." Soul said, making Maka look at him curiously, "I'll cook you supper tonight to celebrate your recovery."

Maka laughed, "Oh I don't know. You're cooking can get a little out of control sometimes."

"What are you talking about?" he puffed out his chest, "I cook just fine."

"Soul, you burned a pot of water."

"I fell asleep!"

Maka laughed, "Okay, okay, I don't mind not making supper."

"Cool, I'll pick up some stuff after school." Soul said, "Just go home without me."

Maka suddenly turned quiet, her face turning red, "Hey, uh, Soul?"

He arched an eyebrow as they reached Stein's room. She stopped him at the door, "Yeah?"

She fiddled with her fingers, "Can we talk about something later?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, "'Bout what?"

Her face turned crimson, "You'll see." She turned on her heel and disappeared into Stein's room.

_What was all that about?_ He thought, following Liz and Patty who were dragging a rather sick looking Kid into the classroom, muttering something about toilet paper.

* * *

Maka walked down the street, heading home from visiting with Black Star and Tsubaki. Soul had told her to go home without him, but she was too nervous to face him.

Tonight would be the night that she would tell Soul how she felt about him. Her time in the hospital had shown her just how short life could be. She'd almost told him when he'd gotten wounded by Crona, but fear that he didn't feel the same way stopped her.

Now that their bond had almost come to an end yet again, she was going to do it. Tsubaki had given her her express opinion that she thought Soul had feelings for Maka. The Meister frowned, starting to doubt the confidence she'd had earlier. Did Soul have feelings for her? She couldn't tell, but even Black Star had stopped talking about himself to tell her that Soul liked her more than just a friend.

But what if he didn't? She didn't want to ruin the friendship they had. It would never be the same.

On the other hand, if Soul did feel the same way, it would be the best feeling in the world. Maka wouldn't have to hide how she felt, constantly wishing Soul would take her into his strong arms. Wishing he'd kiss her lips, her neck, her ears, whispering sweet nothings to her.

She opened the door to their flat and was hit with a wall of flavory smells. She sniffed and hung her jacket up, calling, "Soul, I'm home, and what ever you're making smells great!"

She found him in the kitchen, closing the oven dor with his foot. He smiled, "Hey Maka, you got here just in time."

he placed an oval bowl on the table, which was already covered with other foods. A bottle of red wine sat in the middle. On opposite sides were two plates with silverware neatly placed next to them.

"Oh wow, looks like you went all out." Maka said, crossing the room to the table. Soul pulled out her chair for her, "Thanks." He said proudly, "Told you I could cook."

"What is it?" she asked as he sat down in his spot.

"It's chicken breast with swiss cheese and stuffing." Soul said, scooping some out onto Maka's plate, "Mashed potatoes and gravy, baked carrots, and my favorite," he poured her a glass, "red wine."

Maka took a bite and said, "Mmmm, this is so good, Soul."

"So, did you go to Black Star and Tsubaki's?" Soul asked, practically devouring his whole plate in one go.

Maka nodded, "Yeah, Tsubaki wanted some help on a paper she's writing."

"Well she asked the right person." Soul said. They talked for a while after that, about the Kishin and how they thought Crona would fit in now that he was out of Medusa's control.

"He just needs a chance." Maka said, "Promise me you'll be nice to him."

"It'll be a little hard considering what he was ready to do to you." Soul muttered, taking a sip of wine.

"Soul, promise me."

He leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now will you tell me something?" She arched an eyebrow, "What'd you want to talk about earlier?"

She froze while taking a bite and swallowed slowly, putting down her fork, "Well, um..."

Soul watched her with his red eyes and frowned, "Is this about what happened the other day? Listen, I've been meaning to tell you I'm sorry. You trusted me and I failed you."

Maka blinked, "What? No you didn't, Soul. Why would you think that?"

"I'm useless without you. I don't know what I could have done if Justin hadn't shown up." His face fell, "I don't deserve you."

She reached across the table to cover his hand with hers, "Don't say that, I don't know what I'd do without you. And now you know how I felt when you got hurt."

"It feels like shit." He muttered.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Maka said, the pit in her stomach growing.

"Oh." He arched his eyebrows, "Then what is it?"

"Well, you see..." She twiddled her thumbs, "You and I have known each other for a while now. I consider you my best friend."

"Yeah." he shrugged, "You're my best friend too."

"Well, I don't want to be just your best friend, Soul," Maka choked out, "Because I...I've loved you for a long time now."

He stared at her with wide eyes, frozen in his chair. His silence made her feel like crap, "Please say something."

"Maka, I..." he sighed, "I want to be your best friend..."

"Oh." She said, feeling heat rush to her face, "Right, okay. I'm sorry. Please don't let this come between us. Just ignore everything I just said." She felt tears form in her eyes, "Supper was really good, Soul, but I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed." She stood up abruptly, practically running into her room.

"Maka!" Soul called behind her.

She closed the door behind her, flopping face-first onto her bed. Tears started dripping onto her blankets. She'd blown it. Soul just wanted to be friends, nothing more. She shouldn't have said anything. How would their bond survive now?

There was a knock at the door, and it cracked open, "Maka? Can I come in?" He didn't wait for a reply closing the door behind him, "Maka?"

She looked up at him, her eyes red and rimmed with tears, "What?"

"Oh, Maka." He laughed, making her look even more miserable, "You didn't let me finish out there."

She sniffled, "What do you mean?"

"I said I wanted to be your best friend."

"You don't have to rub it in." She muttered.

"No, listen you dumby." He took her face in between his large hands, "I want to be your best friend, because they say best friends make the best couples."

Maka wiped her nose, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," he bent down to hover inches from her face, "I'm in love with you, you idiot."

"You are?" She asked, "You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Even if I wasn't, I would never do that to you." He said, "I've been in love with you since you saved Crona. Know why?" She shook her head. "Because it's the same way you saved me."

He closed the distance between them to gently press his lips against hers. He reached up to hold the back of her head, pulling her nearer to him. He could tell Maka was nervous and inexperienced.

He parted his lips to allow himself to fully kiss her, and she awkwardly did the same. He smiled into the kiss, feeling his pulse start to quicken, his blood boiling.

Making sure not to break their kiss, Soul leaned forward to push Maka down onto the bed. Her body was stiff as he laid over her, one hand holding her head, the other her side.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, she had wide, nervous eyes.

Smiling, he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Relax, Maka, I'm not gonna do that tonight. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

She reached up to fiddle with his shirt collar, "But I want to."

He arched an eyebrow, "It's a little soon, don't you think?"

"So you don't want to."

He chuckled, "Oh no, Maka. Trust me, I want to. I want to more than anything, I just won't be the one to push you into it. Your first time is supposed to be special and with the person you want it to be with."

She smiled, "Why did you assume this is my first time?"

"Well...it is, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know."

"You're the only person I want to be with, Soul. Please, I want to." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Mm-hm." She nodded, "Just go slow."

Soul reached up to caress her cheek, and then kissed her deeply. He put all of his feelings into that kiss, wanting to show her exactly how he felt. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him into her, so that he was completely covering her body with his. He'd wanted this for so long, he barely could handle himself.

He broke their kiss to trail them along her jawline, slowly making his way to her ear. He nipped on her earlobe, and allowed one of his hand to caress her right breast. She gasped lightly, a small moan escaping her lips. Soul felt the warm feeling in his abdomen, feeling his member growing.

"You're so sexy." He whispered into her ear.

Moving from her ear, he buried his face into her neck, kissing and nipping at it. Maka squirmed underneath him as his other hand roughly grabbed her other breast, squeezing them together.

Maka bit her lip, spreading her legs so that they were on either side of him. She buried her hands in his hair as he lightly bit her neck.

Soul sat up, his fingers moving to the buttons on her shirt. One by one he unclapsed them, opening her shirt to reveal a black lacey bra, letting her breasts bounce free.

"Maka," he said, making her look up at him with her lusty green eyes, "I didn't know you had tits."

She pushed his head back with a smile, "Shut up."

He also removed her familiar checkered skirt and black panties. He sat back for a moment, taking time to admire his Meister. Her body was nothing like he imagined it would be. It was slim and fit and curvy and so...sexy.

Soul's gaze met hers and he frowned at her crimson face, "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." She looked to the side, embarrassed, "No one's ever seen me naked before."

"That's what you're worried about?" He asked, "That I wouldn't like your body?"

She nodded, feeling her face turn hotter.

He chuckled, "You really are daft sometimes." He took her hand and touched it between his legs. She blushed as she felt his hardness, "This is what you do to me." He then reached up to swiftly remove his black long-sleeved shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers. Maka hooked her fingers in his waistband and said, "Hey, what about these?"

"You want them off?" He smirked, "You gotta take them off yourself." He caught her wrist and her downcast eyes, "Don't look so nervous."

"I've never seen one before." She muttered.

This time he laughed out of humor, "You're scared of seeing it? Why?"

"It's intimidating."

"Maka, I don't know hot to explain to you how much I want you." He kissed her collar bone, "Don't be embarrassed, it's your first time. Trust me to teach you how to do it. I don't expect you to be an expert."

He pulled her up and flopped down on the bed so that their roles were reversed. She straddled him brushing against his hardness, and it was all he could do to keep himself from taking her then and there.

She shimmied down to rest on his legs, taking a deep breath. She pulled down his boxers, freeing his throbbing member. He helped her fully remove his boxers and throw them on the floor, leaving them both naked.

Her green eyes scanned over his toned body, resting on his member. She found it to be intimidatingly large. Larger than she thought it would be. Not that she thought about it. Oh who was she kidding, she dreamed about this moment in her head in the middle of Stein's lectures.

She gulped and reached out her hand, but then retracted it. Soul smiled and took her hand, wrapping it around him. It was warm and smooth and her hold on him was teasingly tight. He let a breath hiss between his teeth.

Maka looked to him for guidance, and he started moving her hand up and down, before letting go to let her do it herself. She started off slow and built confidence in herself, moving her hand faster. He closed his eyes and let out a quiet moan as pleasure engulfed him. She pumped harder, her hold on him ever so slightly tightening.

"Yes." he breathed, and then her hand left and was replaced by something warm and moist. He opened his eyes with surprise to find Maka with her mouth covering him.

She flicked her tongue around him, just below his head, sending sharp tendrils of pleasure through his thighs and abdomen. His arms went weak and he fell back onto the bed as she wrapped her hand around his base and started moving rhythmically up and down, alternating between running her tongue along him and sucking.

"Maka," he said hoarsely, "I thought this was your first time."

She removed her mouth but kept pumping her hand, "It is, but I'm not stupid, Soul, I know how to do _some_ things."

He sat up abruptly, spinning her so that she was underneath him, "My turn."

He trailed kisses down her neck and chest, until he came to her breasts. With his left hand, he roughly caught her right breast, pinching her nipple between his thumb and index fingers. He covered her other breast with his mouth, flicking his tongue around her nipple. He smiled as they hardened, and Maka let out a moan, her legs fidgeting underneath him. He switched breasts, sucking and biting her nipples, eliciting sweet moans from her.

He traveled downwards, kissing her stomach until he came to her sweet mound. He kissed each thigh before he separated her folds with his fingers. Breathing in Maka's scent, he slipped his tongue inside her, making her moan loudly, her back arching off of the bed. He smiled and replaced it with his middle finger, slowly moving it in and out of her. With his tongue, he played with her clit.

Maka squirmed and moaned, and then cried out as he slipped a second finger inside of her. He looked up to make sure she wasn't in pain, but was happy to find her eyes shut and mouth open in pleasure.

He again let his tongue delve into her hole, lapping and swirling inside her. Her legs wrapped around his torso, and she knotted his fingers in his hair, burying his face in her. That was what sent him over the edge as he rose up and climber over his Meister, her legs on either side of him.

She looked up at him, her face flushed, and he said, "You ready?" She nodded. "Are you sure? We don't have to."

She reached up a hand to cup the back of his head, "Shut up and make love to me."

He leaned down to kiss her nose, "Don't have to tell me twice." He licked his fingers to wet them, and rubbed his saliva onto his pulsing member. He positioned himself at Maka's entrance, rubbing a finger over her to make sure her juices were flowing.

Ever so slowly he entered her, stopping when Maka gasped, her face contorted in pain. After a moment, she looked up at him and nodded. He pushed more of himself into her, stopping when she was in pain, until he was fully inside of her.

He leaned down to rest on his elbows. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

He slipped himself out of her, and then slowly back in. She closed her eyes, but didn't seem like she was in a lot of pain. He started picking up pace, feeling the pleasure mount up in him.

Maka's hold on his forearms tightened, and she let out a deep breath. "Oh." she moaned. Taking that as a sign that she was okay, he really started to pick up his speed.

Maka gripped Soul's arms, resisting the urge to cry out every time he pushed himself into her. At first when he entered her it had been painful, one of the most excruciating things she'd dealt with, but now it was like sweet bliss. Feeling him stretch her walls and drive deep inside her sent her over the edge into ecstasy.

Soul gritted his teeth, his thrusts becoming more urgent and hurried. He could hear their skin slapping together each time he drove into her. He put his large right hand around Maka's wrist, pinning it to the bed. She looked up at him, her moans becoming louder and louder. His pleasure was peaking, and he wrapped his other hand around her neck, being careful so as not to choke her.

Maka's free hand was at his back, tracing light scratches over him.

It was a mix of Maka's moans and scratching that was sending him over the edge, he knew that soon he would need to stop, but it was oh so hard.

"Oh, Soul!" Maka shouted, her nails digging into him. He felt her walls clench around him, and her body shook in spasms. She cried out, and Soul removed himself from her in time as his hot seed shot out onto her bed.

His body shook as wave after wave of pleasure hit him. He rested his head on her stomach and she gently ran her fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. He lifted his head to smile at her, and then using what little strength he had left, he crawled up to lay next to Maka, pulling the blankets over them.

"Not bad for your first time, huh?" He asked, pulling her into his chest.

"Not bad at all." She breathed, wrapping her left arm around him.

"I could get used to this." Soul said, giving her a smirk.

"You better," she smiled, "or I'll take your soul."

_**Okayyyyy, so this is my very first lemon ever written in the history of my stories! I did my best, so hopefully it wasn't complete shite! (Yes, I meant the e at the end of that last word.)**_

_** I just love Soul Eater to death, and it just dropped the ball on the MakaxSoul romance level for me. Like really, they live together and fight together and are with each other all the time AND NOTHING HAPPENED?! Like, come on guys. **_

_** So I made it happen. **_

_** Hopefully you guys like it, leave a review if you want me to maybe do more (or if you think I really shouldn't and I just need to stop). Thanks for giving this guy the time for reading, it really means a lot! Hope you enjoyed! **_


End file.
